Mistakes?
by Lizzy3
Summary: The rating is for later. Well, Ginny is in her 7th year and without her brothers to watch over her. She becomes "involved" in some sticky situations, will she need her brother's help. First chapter more of just a preface.


Disclaimer- All characters belong to JK Rowling except Jim Rush, Will, Holly, Susan, Jenny, Mary, and Ryan. Plot's mine.  
  
Ginny waved goodbye to her family as she stepped onto the train. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and the first without the watchful eye of one of her brothers; needless to say, she had very high hopes for her 7th year. She leaned out the window to shout one more farewell before the train pulled from sight. "Bye mum, bye dad, bye bullying gits!" she shouted to the dismay of her brothers.  
  
She pulled herself back into the compartment and fell into her seat. She curled up with her book and was soon fast asleep, a smile plastered on her face. Little did she know there was a new teacher at Hogwarts that year, one to replace Snape while he was in Hungary, tracking the last Death Eaters with Sirius and Remus. His name was James Rush, and he found Ginny asleep in the compartment.  
  
"Hello miss, may I join you in this compartment?" he asked with a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
"Of course, I'm Ginny Weasley," she answered, extending her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure Ms. Weasley, I'm Jim, Jim Rush. I'll be filling in as the Potions Master in the absence of Professor Snape," he said, shaking her hand and sitting down opposite her.  
  
"It certainly is a pleasure, not having Professor Snape around that is," she blushed and averted her eyes to the floor. "You look rather young compared to the rest of the professors, how long has it been since you've graduated?" she asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Oh, I'm older then I look. I'm actually 41, but thanks for the compliment."  
  
After a bit of forced conversation, Ginny picked up her book and started reading. She couldn't seem to shake Professor Rush's eyes off her so she didn't get very far. She was relieved when the voice over the intercom announced their impending arrival. Getting up to get her robes and head off to the bathroom, she noticed his eyes still on her. "I'm off to change, I guess I'll see you at the feast," she waved.  
  
"Yes, I'll look forward to it."  
  
She hurried off, just then remembering she hadn't met up with her friends, Holly, and Will. She found them looking around for her. She ran up to them, and tapped Will on the shoulder. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, where have you been? We've been looking for you the whole trip!" Holly said, giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, where've you been?" Will asked, following suit.  
  
"I've been talking to the fill-in Potions Master. He seems nice, though a little creepy," Ginny said.  
  
"Really, what's his name? Maybe I know him, dad majors in creepy people," Will said, (his dad was a Criminal Counselor).  
  
"James Rush, I doubt they would have hired a convict though Will," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't put it past them! They're really pressed to find someone as creepy as Snape," Will answered, giving her hair a ruffle.  
  
She and Holly went into the bathroom and changed and met up with Will on the platform. They caught a carriage together along with another acquaintance, Ryan North. They filed into the Great Hall along with everyone else and took their places for the sorting. Ginny couldn't help but feel weird, not sitting next to Ron and Harry. It felt good.  
  
After the sorting and the feast, they went up to Gryfindor Tower and went to bed, exhausted from the trip. Ginny woke up bright and early the next morning. Deciding she would take a long, hot shower before the other girls woke up. She had become very acquainted with the girls in her room's ways. Jenny and Susan could have been Lavender and Pavarti incarnate, Mary was the quiet, studious one, and she and Holly were the well, normal ones.  
  
She and Holly had been best friends since her 4th year, when Holly transferred from Isles Academy. They did everything together; along with Will who was their half-blood friend. His mother was a witch and his father was muggle and a shrink, mostly counseling convicts. His parents were divorced and he spent his vacation either at his father's flat in London, or his mother's cottage in Bristol, where his mother owned a small bookshop.  
  
She relaxed as the hot water poured down on her and she just soaked for a while before shampooing. If there was one thin that set her apart from her brothers, it was her bath/shower infatuation. She collected shampoos, shower-gel, lotion, soap, conditioner, rubber duckies, sponges, you name it, she had it.  
  
After her 45-minute shower, she got out and put a drying spell on her hair, after which she pulled it up into a neat bun. She pulled on her cloths and school robe before leaving the bathroom. She found Holly, Susan, and Jenny still asleep in their beds. Mary had long since gone to the Library, her haven. She was more studious then Hermione, and that was saying something! Ginny blew a horn that was hung up on the door. Ginny had been the alarm clock since 1st year!  
  
They jumped out of bed and there was a swirl of activity for the next 30 minutes before Holly and Ginny left, leaving Susan and Jenny to apply their miles of make-up. They found Will waiting for them in the Common Room and they continued to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
As Ginny sat down she caught the eye of Professor Rush, who gave her a sly wink. Her stomach squirmed a little but she simply over looked it. The schedules were handed out and she found there was only one class that either Will or Holly weren't in with her, that class happened to be Potions, this made her a bit nervous, though she didn't know why. Potions happened to be her last class of the day and that day seemed to slip through her fingers. Before she thought of it, she was walking into the Potions Dungeon. She took a seat next to Ryan.  
  
Professor Rush swept into the room like a gust of cold wind. He had that same sinister smirk on his face that made Ginny sink into her chair. "Good afternoon class," he said in a nasal voice. "I am Professor James Rush, I'm filling in for Professor Snape in his absence. From what I gather, you never liked Snape that much eh? Well, I hope you find my Potions class more to your liking. Let's do get started." The rest of the class was a blur. All Ginny could think about was how nervous she was when he looked at her, which was quite often. The bell snapped Ginny out of her thoughts.  
  
As she exited, he grabbed her arm. "Ms. Weasley, may I speak to you in my office?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer and he allowed herself to be drug into his office. "I've taken an interest in you. I've looked at your file; you've got a rather impressive record as far as grades are concerned. The only class that is not "star quality" is this one. Now, it's in my power to change that, would you like that Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes sir," Ginny stammered, nodding her head.  
  
"I would like something in return though dear, are you willing to pay a price?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with an unspoken hunger.  
  
"Yes, what is that price?" she asked, a little afraid.  
  
"You, and before you answer, just know that I have it in my power to get you expelled. Yes missy, would you like to risk that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You, the pleasure of your body at my disposal. Haven't you noticed the way I've looked at you? Silly girl, you mush have noticed how desirable you are!"  
  
"But Professor, you're more then twice my age!" Ginny exclaimed, quite taken aback.  
  
"I assure you Ms. Weasley, you won't find me under par. Now you have a choice, you get expelled, which I assure you I will do if need be, or, you have the pleasure of good grades and a good man. Choose carefully, you only get one chance."  
  
"I could get you fired!"  
  
"Who would believe you, you little flower? I can paint a very ugly picture of you. Do you want to loose your respect?"  
  
"Fine, it's not as if I have a choice," Ginny consented, still in a sick feeling daze. 


End file.
